


Den ballongresande upptäckaren

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [7]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Min nästa expedition går mot Den Glömda Dinosauriens Dal."<br/>"Men är inte bergspasset igensnöat?"<br/>"Ballong, min kära vän, luftballongen!" Nic klappade nöjt på korgkanten.<br/>"...jahapp."<br/>Trodde jag på det? Nä. Elizabeth hade berättat om de skoningslösa vindarna över bergen, och jag hade en känsla av att hon kände naturen bättre än väldigt många andra i det här området.<br/>"Det är där du kommer in!"<br/>Jag stirrade förskräckt på honom.<br/>"Jag kliver då inte ner i den där!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den ballongresande upptäckaren

**Author's Note:**

> Esme, hästen Ash och Esmes Golden Retriever Alice är ute på upptåg, som sig bör.

En skrittur till Norra Länken kändes som en riktigt bra idé till att börja med. Upp på Ash barbacka, sen långsamt traska iväg norrut medan Alice sprang bakom oss med näsan i backen. Lycklig hund, helt enkelt. Eller ja, hon var lycklig tills hon fick syn på Landons får. Får! Hon hade varit lite nervös redan första gången hon träffade dem, men nu hade hon ingen sadelväska att krypa ner i (och i ärlighetens namn började hon bli för stor för sadelväskan) och hon försökte i princip gömma sig bakom Ash, som å andra sidan tyckte fåren var rätt underhållande. Särskilt då jag råkat sitta och drömma lite på hästryggen, och upptäckte att vi stod öga mot öga mot Landons bagge. Ash ställde sig bredbent med huvudet lågt, som om han tänkte stånga baggen, och fnös sedan en fnysning värt något bra mycket farligare än en gammal ridlägerhäst. Från hans sida var det dock inget aggressivt - Ash verkade mer vilja se vad som skulle hända. Jag var redo att kasta ur mig en svordom och tvärvända hästen, men baggen gav sig och lunkade tillbaka till sina tackor. Man tackar.

  
"Hallå där!"

  
Jag såg mig snabbt omkring. Vem hade ropat?

  
"Hallå! Du där på hästen!"

  
Det var en man i en luftballong, parkerad mitt ute på Everwindfältet. Den såg ut att vara förtöjd i marken, men den svävade ett par decimeter över de högsta grässtråna.

  
"Alice, kom här", ropade jag efter min hund och satte av mot ballongen i kort galopp, för att göra en stilig inbromsning vid sidan av korgen. Träningarna hos Josh och Marley hade satt sina spår; Ash var expert på att nästan sätta sig ner på hasorna i en perfekt tvärbromsning som skulle göra vilken westernryttare som helst imponerad för att sedan mjukt räta sig igen. "Hej, vem är du?"

  
Bredaxlad var han, kanske aningen längre än mig. Det bruna skägget var vältrimmat och brunt hår stack fram under den orange-lila ponchon, som var prydd med samma symboler som Ödesryttarna bar. Något som var misstänkt likt ett lilaskimrande kylskåp syntes över kanten på ballongkorgen.

  
"Vet du inte vem jag är? Vilken skam." Mannen lutade sig mot korgens kant, och jag lät Ash snabbt rygga undan då korgen tippade oroväckande.

  
"Skam kan du vara själv, du vet väl knappast mitt namn?" svarade jag djärvt medan Alice tog stånd intill Ash.

  
En sekund trodde jag han skulle bli arg, men skrattrynkor trädde snabbt fram kring hans ögon.

  
"Arbetar du med Aideens Beskyddare?"

  
"Till och från", svarade jag med en axelryckning. "Jag har hjälpt AAE lite också."

  
"Då låter du som en värdig kamrat!" Han sträckte ut en muskulös arm med öppen högerhand. "Nic Stoneground."

  
"Känner igen det faktiskt", erkände jag då jag skrittade nära nog för att ta hans hand. "Esmeralda Silverforce."

  
"Ah! Den berömda Esme!"

  
"Berömd vet jag inte..."

  
"Berömmelse är en definitionsfråga." Nic släppte min hand och lutade sig mot korgen igen. Han verkade vilja väga på ballongkorgen som en annan väger på bakbenen på en stol. Det enda som hindrade korgen från att tippa såg ut att vara förtöjningarna bakom honom, som höll kvar hela konstruktionen nära backen. "Vet du vad berömmelsen bringat mig?"

  
Jag var tvungen att tänka lite.

  
"Du är upptäcksresande va?" sade jag till slut. "Du är inte från Jorvik egentligen?"

  
"Upptäcksresande och författare", instämde Nic. "Min nästa expedition går mot Den Glömda Dinosauriens Dal."

  
"Men är inte bergspasset igensnöat?"

  
"Ballong, min kära vän, luftballongen!" Nic klappade nöjt på korgkanten.

  
"...jahapp."

  
Trodde jag på det? Nä. Elizabeth hade berättat om de skoningslösa vindarna över bergen, och jag hade en känsla av att hon kände naturen bättre än väldigt många andra i det här området.

  
"Det är där du kommer in!"

  
Jag stirrade förskräckt på honom.

  
"Jag kliver då inte ner i den där!"

  
"Nej, du ska släppa loss förtöjningarna åt mig!"

  
"Åh... jaha. Jahaja, det kan jag väl. Ash, stå still."

  
Ash klagade inte, utan körde huvudet i backen för att äta så fort som jag släppt tyglarna och jag gled snabbt ner från hans grå rygg. Alice satte sig ner i gräset och blängde på Landons bagge, som hon verkade tycka hade rört sig alldeles för nära oss igen.  
Nic guidade mig för att jag skulle kunna knyta upp de avancerade knutarna som höll ballongen nere. Då jag släppt den sista steg ballongen långsamt uppåt medan Nic brände på gasen.

  
"Tack för hjälpen, Silverforce!" gastade han medan han försvann upp i det blå. "Vi ses igen, då jag har upptäckt den glömda dalen! Håll ögonen på bergspasset!"

  
Jag vinkade lite tafatt uppåt, innan jag kravlade mig upp på min häst igen. Aldrig en lugn dag i Jorvik.


End file.
